


A good friend

by frijo



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> John Twist – the dry land | I don’t care | scream | an old friend | life less ordinary | rage and love | playing for keeps. Written for the <a href="http://trascendenza.livejournal.com/158557.html">Brokeback Mountain Comment Ficathon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good friend

It's funny how history tends to repeat itself. Didn't know whether to cry or laugh first time I heard my good for nothing son say the name. A friend of his, he said. A good friend of his. Would come and whip the place into shape, he said. Let me tell you, I know this kind of friend. Also had a friend. A _good_ friend. Full of hope and dreams. Both of us. Nothing left of it. Nothing at all. All hope and dreams crashed. Crashed the day the dry spell was broken. It doesn't matter. Happened a long time ago. I don't care. Not anymore. But who would've known the rain people desperately been waiting for could make a friend, a _good_ friend, miss the only curve on Dead Horse Road.


End file.
